


Code Chocolate

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, mcsmooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>McKay, interested in Hershey's?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've had such fun reading these (McSmooch com on LJ), that I wanted to play too! Thanks to **darkhavens** for a fly-by beta.

"McKay, interested in Hershey's?"

His query was met with a low level glare, "It's a chocolate-like substance."

Apparently that statement signaled a positive response. That and the extended hand.

"It doesn't work that way." Sheppard shook his head, then wandered out of the lab. As he passed through the door he heard a large sigh and then, "What are you people looking at? Don't you have, I don't know, WORK to be doing? If not, I'm sure the city's desalination system could use maintenance." The noise level suddenly escalated as McKay extracted himself from his natural surroundings.

As Sheppard strolled down the corridor, McKay hustled beside him. McKay suddenly turned left at an intersection, then left into what appeared to be a blank wall.

As he stared at the doorway that shouldn't be there, an arm reached out and grabbed his shoulder, tugging him inside. "Colonel, the purpose of a secret hideout is to keep it a secret!"

Thinking the lights on, Sheppard brushed the hand off him and looked around. It wasn't a large room, but it contained a sofa and what looked like a bar fridge. "Hey, a few movie posters and this could be a dorm room."

His next comments were stopped as he was pushed against the now closed door and was attacked by a hungry mouth. He slouched against the wall, letting his lover take what he wanted. As McKay began to lose steam, he flipped them. Lips nipping lips, his hands capturing McKay's. He'd long ago figured out that preventing hand movement was an effective mute button for his scientist.

Sheppard had other uses for those lips. He slowed their kisses. Dipping lightly into the depths, he pulled back until his lips hovered just above his partner's, then he breathed out. His hands slipped down from Rodney's wrists held at shoulder level, slowly massaging his forearms until he cupped his elbows, then he took a step back.

"Secret hideout?"

"Considering your cunning code of 'Hershey's' for kisses, I wanted to match your emotional age."

He leaned out, still holding McKay's elbows and took another look around. "Secret hideout," he repeated smiling.

"Yes Colonel, now where's my chocolate?"


End file.
